Albus Potter and the heir of the dark lord
by jdflem
Summary: Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts with new friends and a new adventure. What will this year hold? book 1/7
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter and the heir of the dark lord

Proluge

Harry Potter looked down at his eyes well his sons eyes his other son James Sirius Potter was 2 week year old brother Albus Severus Potter Harry picked their names holding James' hand was his Godbrother technicly adoptive brother Teddy.

James was two years old with orange hair and black roots,he had brown eyes like his mom he was much like his uncle George and late uncle Fred he was also built like them even though he was 2 he already had a life long best friend his cousin Fred.

Teddy was 8 years old he was a mix of his parents,he prefered to keep his hair violet like his mom, he looked like his dad but he liked to keep his eyes purple he also made himself so he had freckles so he looked a little like a weasly.

Albus however looked almost exactly like him with messy black hair,green eyes he was also built the same way as Harry when he was a baby.

"He has your eyes." his wife Ginny said

"Yeah." Harry replied

"Hermione and Ron want him to meet Rose."

"How about we go 'll be best friends."

"Can I hold him?" asked Teddy

"Sure." said Harry

As soon as Harry gave Albus to Teddy his eyes turned green and his hair turned soon fell asleep.

11 years later Albus was stirring in his sleep he was having a bad dream.

A man in a dark robe walked foward he pulled out a long dark wand "You will cause a lot of trouble for me in the future Albus Potter."

"What do you want?" Albus asked

"To stop you."he than grabbed Albus' hand and traced the shape of a capitol R he screamed in pain it was on the back of his right hand."You will soon learn what the R means."

Albus woke up in a cold sweat."It was just a dream." he said aloud. He wiped hi forhead with the back of his right hand and he felt something,he looked at the back of his hand in right in the center of it was a scar in the shape of a capital R.

AN

The end of chapter one this chapter is the only chapter that i didn't write down in a notebook first everytime i wrote Fred i would write George instead sorry it was short other ones will be longer the next chapter will start right after the epilouge at the end of HP DH


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1: the four friends

Albus Potter was on the train sitting next to his cousin and best friend Rose was thinkingwhat his father said when a boy came in the boy had blond hair that almost looked white, pearly white teeth and Albus could tell that this was Draco Malfoy's son."Can i sit here? " he asked

"Sure." Albus replied

Albus was basicly a clone version of his dad he was skinny, had green eyes and messy black looked almost exactly like her mom the only difference was Rose had red hair and a dance of freckles across her nose."I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said "What's your name?" he asked

" Albus Albus Potter" Albus said

" I'm Rose Weasley." Rose said

It wasn't soon before the 3 started a conversation it turned out Scorpius wanted to be in Griffondor too. Soon a very nasty looking boy came in he was very bulky and stocky. "Wanna come seet with us instead of with these losers. "

" No thanks. "Scorpius responded

" Ok you little blood traiter. "

" That will be enough! " They heard a boy shout. Than a boy walked in he was wearing Slytherin robes with a prefect badge. The boy was tall, very good looking, with jet black hair and dark eyes. " Now go on. " He told the boy.

" Sorry bout that. " He said

" Thanks. " Albus said " I'm Albus Potter. "

" I know who you are. but what are your names? " he asked

" I'm Rose Wealey and this is Scorpius Malfoy. " Rose told him

" I'm Thomas but everyone calls me Tommy. " He said

" If you ever need anything come and ask me. " He told than he left the compartment.

After he left a girl came in she had brown hair, brown eyes and was on the short side. " Can i sit here, I was kicked out of my old compartment because I told the people sitting in it I was muggle born. " She said

" Sure but first tell us your name. " Albus told her.

" I'm Kristie but i prefer Kris. " She told all of them.

They were soon deep in conversation it wasn't long before they arrived at hogwarts they were soon on the boats and in the great hall. Albus was so deep in thought about it that he didn't even here the sorting hat's song he finally paid attention after he heard...

" Jones, Kristie "

She went up and not long after the hat yelled...

GRIFFONDOR!

Scorpius was also sorted into Griffondor now Albus really wanted to be in Griffondor.

" Potter, Albus "

Albus slowly walked up to the the entire time the hat told him that he should be in Slytherin but the sorting hat said he would do better in...

GRIFFONDOR!

Albus hurried over to the Griffondor table. Rose was than sorted into Griffondor. Soon the feast was over and they made way to the common rooms. All Albus new was as soon as he got to the common room he would go strait to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2: Classes and enemys

Albus woke up not remembering what happened till he looked over and so Scorpius still asleep. " Albus, Albus are you awake he heard a voice say. Albus reached over and grabbed a picture frame from his nightstand.

" What do you want Proffeser Dumbledore? " He told the frame. Albus had had the picture frame ever since he was 3 the picture was fo his namesake Albus Dumbledore. He always had it with him no matter where he was.

Dumbledore than replied " It's the first day of classes. "

" I know. "

Albus than got up put on his uniform and went downstairs. While he was walking downstairs he ran into three people. His brother James, his cousin Fred and their friend Cole. James was a very stocky kid with brown eyes with dark red hair and black roots. Fred was also stocky exept his hair was lighter and he had blue eyes and freckles across his nose. Cole was American he was the tallest out of the three friends and was African American with Brown eyes.

" Hey little bro. " James said

" What are you guys doing. " Albus heard someone say he turne around to see his cousin Roxanne but everyone called her Roxy. She was Fred's younger sister she was in second year. Her and Fred looked nothing alike. Roxy looked like her mom who had dark skin and she had black hair and brown eyes. Fred and James were alot alike the only difference was Fred didn't mess with his younger sibling he was actully super protective over Roxy a little to protective.

" Hey Albus. " he heard someone say. It was Kris. Albus felt stupid but he just relised Kris spoke with an American accent. "Where's Scorpius? " She asked.

" Right here. " Albus heard Scorpius say behind him. Albus turned around to see Scorpius putting his tie on. Rose then came down stairs with a book in her arm.

" Come on guys lets go get breakfast. " Albus said. They all went to the great hall. When they got to the great hall they all got there scedules. The first class they had was History of magic which Albus, Scorpius and Kris fell asleep during the second class was charms.

" Ok class today we will learn the levitating charm, the indication is wingardium leviosa begin. " Proffeser Flitchwick said. Of course Rose was the first one to get the spell right Kris was the fourth Albus was the sixth and Scorpius was the eleventh.

After charms was potions which was easy for Rose but the other three couldn't seem to get it the worst part was the potions proffeser was a jerk proffeser Blaise hated Albus. Transfiguration was pretty hard to they had to turn a needle in to a match. Rose got it at the beginning of class. Albus was finally able to get it at the end of class. Defence against dark arts the learned the disarming jinxe.

The proffeser's name was Proffeser Johnson. They got in pairs to do the spell Albus was with Rose. " OKay class whan i say go you say Expelliarmus. " The professer said. " Go! "

" Expelliarmus. " Albus said and before he new it Rose's wand was in his hand. They did it over and over again and almost everytime Albus won. After class when when Albus and the others were walking back four kids.

" Hello Potter. " The biggest of the four said. " I'm Greg Goyle this is Nikki Zabni that is Leo Parkinson and that guy is Mick Bullstrode. "

" Our parents went to school with your parents. " said Zabni " But our parents don't get remembered like your dad. "

" Thats because your parent's are foul. " Said Scorpius.

" Can it Malfoy your a shame to your family. " Said Goyle. " You don't deserve to be populer because of who your dad is. "

" I don't like being famous because of who my dad is. " Albus replied back.

Albus and the others pushed through them and went to the common room. It was a the beginning of school which meant the beginning of new enemys.

AN: Hoped you liked it by the way Goyle and the others are Slytherin the real adventure will start soon and all the main teachers will be introduced in the next chapter hopefully next chapter will be posted in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3 flying lessons

Albus couldn't wait he was going to have flying lessons maybe he would even try out for the team Albus was very good at flying so was James but James had inherited their mother's chaser skills Albus had gotten his father's seeker skills. Albus came down to the Great hall and sat down next to Kris. He than piled some food on his plate and started to eat. " Morning Albus. " Kris said.

" Morning. You ready for flying lessons? " Albus replied.

" No. " She told him. " I mean I have never ridden a broom what if I fall and break a bone."

" You won't fall I promise. I'll be there the whole time." Albus told her.

She looked at him for a minute intil she finally replied " Ok." She than sterted to eat but she still looked really nervous. " Are you sure I won't fall. I mean I've heard about how dangerous quiditch can be. "

" Yeah you are gonna fall. " Albus heard James say behind him. Albus turned around and James ruffled Albus' hair. " So Albus are you gonna go for the seeker position in Quiditch I mean I'm going out for chaser so hey we could have some brotherly time together. "

" Most likely I mean dad was the seeker and he would be so proud of me. " Albus told his brother. " So who else is going out for quiditch this year."

" Fred and Cole are going for beaters, Roxy is going for keeper and Molly is going for chaser. " James replied

" So it will be filled with Weaslys and Potters." Albus said

Scorpius and Rose soon came and started eaten. Soon it was time for flying lessons taught by Proffeser Wood. " Ok everyone you should know what to do put your right hand over your broom and say up. "

" UP! " Everybody said. Albus' and Scorpius' went strait uo in their hands. Rose and Kris were having trouble. Kris didn't seem to care but Rose did. After awhile they finally got the brooms in their hands.

" Ok everybody now you can ride your brooms. GO! " Albus and Scorpius were the first ones up in the air. They were having fun till Greg, Nikki, Mick and Leo flew up to them.

" What do you want Goyle. " Albus said

" Just wanted to see how horrible you to are. " Goyle said with a cocky smile. " Just as horrible as your dad Potter. " He said.

Albus flew away with Scorpius when he turned around he saw Goyle throw something at him Albus caught it easly. He looked at it and saw it was a golf than threw another one once again Albus caught it. " Hey Potter come here. " Albus heard Proffeser Wood yell.

Albus flew down. " Yes. " Albus said. Proffeser Wood pulled a parchment and signed it.

" Here. " He said

" Whats this? " Albus asked

" Well that is a a permission slip saying you can try out for quiditch. " He said. " You did know you needed a permission slip signed by a teacher to try out for quiditch if your a rirste year right. "

" No. " Albus said. Albus than walked away because class just ended. He went over to Rose, Scorpius and Kris and showed it to them. Scorpius ripped it from his grasp.

" Oh my your going to be on the quiditch team. " Scorpius said

" No i get to try out Scorp. " Albus replied. Albus and them than went to the great hall. Albus was walking when James, Fred and Cole came and took the parchment from him.

" Whats this? " James asked

" You got the permission slip that says you get to try out for the quiditch team nobodys gottin one of those since like 10 years. " Fred said. Albus didn't really care he just started eating. Later that day Albus and Scorpius were walking through the hall when they heard Proffeser McGonagall talking to Proffeser Johnson.

" Are you sure. " Albus heard Proffeser McGonagall say.

" Yes the last living desendent of Lord Voldemort is in this school it is either a teacher or student. " Proffeser Johnson said. Albus looked at Scorpius and they ran up to the common room to tell Rose and Kris.

That night when Albus was trying to sleep he was happy about quiditch and couldn't wait to tell his dad bus the last living desndent of Voldermort was in his school this year just got a whole less exiting.


End file.
